The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for enhancing the horizontal definition of an interlaced television signal sampled in anti-phase from picture to picture, in which television signals corresponding to television signal samples of each of two successive pictures, are combined in a motion-dependent manner.
A circuit arrangement of the type described is known from Acta Electronica, 27, 1-2, 1985, page 26 in which for the purpose of enhancing the horizontal definition the signal samples of pixels from the previous picture located horizontally between the pixels corresponding to the signal samples of the incoming television signal are used for stationary pictures. A motion detector is used for this purpose.